


Old, but insanely cute

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Humor, M/M, Old Age, Old Friends, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where would Spock and Jim go if they had a lot of free time on their hands? Generally, lets say, for their retirement?</p><p>Started: 6/7/2016.</p><p>Completed: 7/9/2016 at 6:38 PM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Star Trek: Generations never happened. The movies after Generations never happened.**

Spock's comm was ringing. Jim was revisiting a old 'friend', Koloth, at a place where a spinning wheel like entity now was located. He wanted to be there when it collapsed. So many lives it had taken. So many wars it had started. So many bloody fights it had began. Spock had finished up his last remaining Ambassador duties. Picard was replacing him as Ambassador of Vulcan. To Spock, Picard was like a Vulcan hiding under human skin. It was fitting, the Elder Vulcan thought, the most calm and respectable captain in the fleet becoming the ambassador of a race similar to him. The year was 2394. One hundred one years since the accident on _Enterprise_ B and Captain Harriman's death.

"Spock here." Spock said, answering the comm at the chair in front of the desk with a screen on it.

On the screen appeared a very old, but still alive Admiral McCoy. His bright blue eyes looked so young while he looked so old. He had lost a majority of his hair in the past few years so it became apparent that modern medicine would be needed to grow it back. Baldness was cured in this time. McCoy, however, refused to use it. He frankly enjoyed walking around with his circles and losing hair. He thought everyone had gone mad to turn the clock. Currently the back of his head lacked hair. The baldness was working up to the top of his head. The product that resulted was a weird looking McCoy.

"Greetings, Leonard." Spock greeted the older man with the ta'al.

"Hello." McCoy said.

"Are you going to shave that head?" Spock questioned.

"Eck, no!" McCoy said.

"You look. . . very . . . unusual with that hair due." Spock acknowledged.

"At least you have your hair." McCoy said.

"Vucans never lose their hair," Spock said. "Vulcan heritage does not allow hair falling out. As saddening as it is. . ."

"You look ninety years old and here you are one hundred sixty-eight years old." McCoy said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"So,where are you goin' this year for vacation--" He faked a cough, "Retirement?"

"We are not sure," Spock said. "But the landscape of  Romulus would make a logical scenery to spend a afternoon."

"That is a lot of rocky mountains." McCoy said.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"From the grape vine I heard Captain Riker of the _Enterprise D_ has discovered a planet that would be a most logical place for you two to be enjoying your retirement together." McCoy said.

"Hm?" Spock asked.

"It hasn't achieved warp drive." McCoy said.

Spock frowned.

"We are not spending the beginning of our retirement on a pre-warpdrive planet." Spock said.

"The inhabitants call themselves, Americans, Spock!" McCoy said. "They pay no attention to aliens. Riker and his away team discovered they were oblivous to aliens that were standing right in front of them. They are acceptin'. Never goin' to find a planet like that in Star Fleet. No xenophobia. No chaos to aliens. A relatively conflicted planet with its own wars but that's beside the point." Spock furrowed his eyebrows. "And the Earth history splits in the 1990's."

Spock raised his left gray eyebrow.

"What is the stardate on the planet?" Spock asked.

"2016," McCoy said. "Modern attire. Like this." A livestream came up on the city of a look alike New York except for there being cars that drove on the pavement. There were people in jackets, skinny jeans, short lengthed shirts, skirts, shoes,boots, and high heels to name a few. "There is a expidition thin' bein' offered to anyone who wishes to map the entire planet and it's culture. It is not a summer lengthed mission that I can say. It feels more like a one year to a entire lifetime mission."

Spock made the screen get small.

"You had me at expedition," Spock said. "I will speak with Jim regarding this arrangement."

The older man smiled on the screen.

"You are goin' to love it,Spock," McCoy said. "And so will Jim. It has a lot of thin's you would really like." McCoy noticed the backgrounds of the Vulcan. "You have finished your last mission?"

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Peace with the  Romulan empire will take effect in three hours, three minutes, and twenty-two seconds." There was a pleased tone in the Vulcan's voice. "It has been a long time coming."

"That it has," McCoy said. "At least the Klingons joined first. Romulans are stubborn as their relatives."

"I take it you may be arriving." Spock said.

"May," McCoy said. "I may attend." Spock observed the background carefully noticing the scenery had humans holding posters were chanting and shouting amongst the voices. "I want to watch the political climate and attend those rallies. Someone is bound to get hurt."

"And you are all ready there." Spock said.

McCoy's eyebrows raised and a smile spread on his wrinkled face raising his head up slightly then lowered. The country doctor had probably leaned forward on the balls of his toes. He was well known to have that certain spring. He had known the doctor to do this when he was startled, angry, or happy. It was a quirk that was quite a delight to see. It came in handy when a shapeshifter took McCoy's place during their farewell tour and he didn't do the hop. Dead give away.

"Yep!" McCoy said.

"Your choice of vacation is illogical." Spock said.

"Protestors are my 'favorite' cause of mayhem," McCoy said. "Having problems with the supporters, I mean, it's kind of hilarious to see a bunch of people bicker over one man with tribble hair."

"Leonard," Spock said. "Will you return in one piece for the sake of your grandchildren?"

McCoy nodded.

"I have taken all the precautions about bein' safe," McCoy said as there was shouting from over his shoulder. "And this is my vacation! I love my vacation." Spock could see Doctor Bashir in the background with Garak (Who was seemingly in a disguise)  flicking people away from the man. "And no one is following me."

"It seems Garak and Doctor Bashir are following you." Spock said.

McCoy frowned.

"No," McCoy said. "I specifically requested no escorts."

McCoy turned around but when he did the two men had frankly dissipated. McCoy turned his attention back toward the small device appearing to be suspicious. Spock could see the two men reappear in the background. Someone, just someone, had requested their urgent presence in ensuring that McCoy made it back in one piece. Surely, someone had torn away Garak from rebuilding the Cardassian empire for a very good reason other than to enjoy himself while watching out for Admiral McCoy.

"What is the planet you are on?" Spock asked.

"Earthline." McCoy said.

"Earthline .  . ." Spock repeated.

"By the time you get here the orbit around Earthline will be clear." McCoy said.

"Why is it named Earthline?" Spock asked.

"Because it has the outline of  Earth." McCoy said.

"Logical." Spock said.

"And rocket junk will be no where near the planet. Star Fleet has sent the Klingon cleaners, cloaked, as a favor." McCoy said.

"Will we see you on the planet?" Spock asked.

"Probably not, but likely in the news," McCoy replied. "I have to go now. I have new patients to attend to."

"Live long and prosper." Spock said.

"This Earth sign means peace despite its very derogitory meaning." McCoy said, making a old hand flip.

A small smile returned to the Vulcan's face.

"I am pleased you have used it properly."  Spock said.

"McCoy out." McCoy said.

The screen turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> 1\. http://40.media.tumblr.com/2f6b20b65ff99fd34f1ab79e7d98c533/tumblr_nvrgmtzbJ91rk3gneo1_500.jpg
> 
> 2\. https://40.media.tumblr.com/b1b0e5b9f86372977ecbe5ea94870795/tumblr_nom9okM3ot1rk3gneo1_500.jpg
> 
> 3\. http://41.media.tumblr.com/07fabac42dcb7157ba21bab722f8e3a0/tumblr_nga7hz1NK01qjiwx5o1_500.jpg
> 
> I decided to write this story because of these images. You get to see all three of these images in this story. This is my first story with Spirk not set in AOS or in the Nexus. So go me. I decided 'why not?' to make this. First OMS domestic life fanfic for me. 0.0 And please make sure to leave reviews. This is my first jab at a different kind of Spirk for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike McCoy, Jim looked as though he was not over seventy. One hundred sixty one years old. His curly brown hair had turned gray. It was like he was frozen in time forever stuck as a seventy-two year old male. Time had treated Jim with delicacy and care almost like he were fragile. He had aged gracefully. It was a miracle that Jim was still around. He had finally accepted retirement after they had returned the _Enterprise A_ a hundred years ago after their farewell tour. After retiring, Jim became a teacher for the academy inspiring cadets to continue what he had stopped. He was a teacher for a few years before deciding to leave the academy and moving onto Riverside. Spock promptly followed afterwards. The academy reminded Spock of an era that was fading out by then and made him feel old.

They lived in Riverside, mostly when Spock's ambassador duties were not usually needed, and enjoyed living a ship-less life. Spock didn't know what he would do without Jim let alone being separated a entire universe or by death (again). Spock had his hands in the sleeves of his robe heading on foot to their house. Spock was not about to request the expedition without speaking with his dear T'hy'la. Spock wanted to have this discussion verbally. Jim had likely returned from the event with the pinwheel floating entity's demise. Jim had been looking forward to that event for a hundred years. Jim had a few years left before him. Two decades to fifty years. When Spock mind melded with his mate, he could feel Jim's life was fading. But remarkably with the fading his old captain still had the energy to do what he did.

Spock took out the key then slid it into the keyhole.  He turned the key then slid the door forward. Along the way he had been offered rides which he denied vehemently, calmly, and politely. Just because Spock was a old man did not mean he needed rides for his old legs. Unlike his father, Bendii's syndrome had yet to arrive. Spock was spared because of his human heritage. At least Spock liked to think that. It could still come up without his knowledge. Unlike Perrin's situation, Spock wanted Jim to tell him not keep it a secret when it happened. Spock had all ready informed Jim of the possible scenario where he would lose control over himself. The man simply nodded, squeezed Spock's shoulder, and said, _"I will be there every step of the way, Spock."_ The door slid forward to the two story farm house. It was nightfall. The walk was well worth the time because he needed to think how to approach Jim with prospect of visiting a Earth like planet for the first leg of their retirement.

Not as if they were moving to Earthline.

Spock took the key out then locked the door.

Just a year long expedition.

Going where Star Fleet officers have not gone.

Spock silently closed the door behind him. He had eaten dinner hours ago and here Spock was, tired. Jim had thankfully left the lights on for him. Jim had learned years ago when the Vulcan was determined on doing something there was no way he could stop him. The Vulcan hung up his coat on the rack then headed his way up the stairs, slowly, hearing the wood make a creak sound under his shoes. Spock used the rail as his guide walking up the stairs. He eventually made it to the top then flicked the downstairs lights off using the switch. Spock had made sure he did not think of the expedition for the past twenty-four hours.

Spock went down the familiar hall then came to the last door beside the window.

Spock opened the door to see Jim reading a novel with his pair of glasses. The younger, but still old, man turned his head in the direction of the Vulcan. A warm feeling traveled through the bond as the man's face turned into delight. His face lightened up a thousand killowatts. He lowered the novel to his lab.

"Welcome home, ashayam!" Jim said. "You are not going to believe what happened today."

"You saw the pinwheel entity be destroyed for good." Spock said, closing the door behind him.

"That and  I got to met Trelane again," Jim said. "Calls himself Q these days. And Picard was with him funny enough." Spock closed the door behind them then placed the duffle bag on the counter that had his meditation mat, his ambassador robes, and other spare wardrobe for Star Fleet only. Spock took out his dark green Vulcan night time robes from the duffle bag and placed the remaining clothes into the lower drawer. "Picard apologized for his intrusion. Trelane has aged well."

"I was not aware that Q was Trelane." Spock said.

"You met him?" Jim asked, eyebrows raised.

"Indeed," Spock said. "It was to save Earth and then we ended up switching bodies."

Jim had a laugh.

"You never shared that with me." Jim said.

Spock turned from the duffle back with a raised right eyebrow.

"You met him." Spock said.

Jim had a clueless but puzzled expression on his face.

"Wait, I did?" Jim asked.

"Yes, and it was not the most pleasant meeting," Spock turned away then he undressed. Spock  put the ambassador robes into the laundry basket. Jim's eyes were on the Vulcan's rear. "Q convinced Chekov that everything was made in Russia while sitting on his lap."

"Ah," Jim said. "I remember." A fond smile grew on the man's face.  "No wonder you went to the 21st century."

"It was the 20th century." Spock said, putting on the night time robes. "Speaking of the 21st century . . ," The Vulcan pulled back the blanket then slid into bed. "I have finished my last order of affairs as a Ambassador." Spock pulled the blankets up to his lap. "Starting tomorrow, I will also have the title 'former ambassador of Vulcan' under my belt. And I have been suggested a planet where we can spend the first leg of our retirement that is in the 21st century."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"On this planet?" Jim asked.

The Vulcan shook his head.

"Not on this planet. No time travel. No sling shooting around the sun. No trickery or deception about it."

Jim's eyebrow raised further.

"I have not heard of this planet." Jim said.

"I was informed of it by Admiral McCoy," Spock said. "And there is a expedition that is guaranteed to last two years on the planet."

"Wait, hold on, you are telling me there is a new planet like Earth and there is a offer up to explore it?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"With no Eugenic wars?" Jim asked.

"There was no sign of advanced technology from what I saw on the screen grab." Spock said.

"A replica of Earth. . . History," Jim said, as his eyes glint. "But it could have different monuments. Remember the planet that had the Americans fighting for their nation and treated the constitution as a sacred religious object?"

"Affirmative," Spock said. "They claimed I was the devil."

"You don't forget that," Jim snickered. "We are going purely as tourists, and explorers, no ship, no team, just us." Jim eyed his partner. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "And that is why you have not been thinking. You wanted  to surprise me!  Job well done,  Spock."

"I agree with the conditions," Spock wrapped arm around Jim's shoulder. "I rather spend exploring the planet with you alone." Jim yawned. Spock could feel the tired feeling between their bond coming from the partner. Reading was the only thing keeping Jim awake. "You have been up longer than you should be."

"I can't just sleep in while my partner isn't sleeping," Jim said. "Besides, I got to the part where Julian's wife is going to turn him in to the police but he has the bloody shirt and his wife is currently frightened for her life because he killed the man who was so loyal to him that he wouldn't rat Julian out. But Julian didn't want to take any chances" Spock skimmed the book noting it was _General Hospita_ l. "And it is getting really interesting."

Spock with his free hand closed the book on Jim.

"Jim, T'hy'la. . . go to sleep," Spock said. "You can finish your book tomorrow."

Jim yawned.

"And what happens to Kiki and Morgan's relationship since Ava and Sonny are going to have the talk." Jim said.

"Didn't Ava leave?" Spock asked, sliding the book away from Jim.

"No, she didn't." Jim said.

"I seem to recall she had." Spock said.

Jim looked up.

"Oh, you are talking about her being hospitalized?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Ava's namesake saved her." Jim said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"A baby saved her?" Spock said. "The baby would be too young for a bone marrow donation."

"She is a toddler in this book, and Ava has permission to schedule visits with the little girl." Jim said.

Spock slid the book onto the nearby counter while Jim was scooted next to him right to the chest. Spock was like Jim's pillow. When the Vulcan's attention was returned to Jim, Spock noticed his mate was fast asleep. Spock slid the glasses off and placed them on top of the red book labeled General Hospital 2016. Then with his free hand he turned the light off in the bedroom.  Jim was in a pink shirt that complimented his figure.

"Good night,Jim." Spock said, kissing the forehead of his mate and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Data and Geordi were on another ship, married, as captain and chief officer of engineering. They were exploring the Delta Quadrant on the starship _Echo_. Worf was the captain of a Klingon vessel dealing with Klingon affairs. Beverly? She was out there somewhere, no one was quite sure where, but the last they heard was that she was going after Wesley's father who was dead. Picard went after Beverly but he never found her. Just the shuttle craft she had been manning. Picard was heartbroken.

Deanna stood by her imzadi's side sensing a different feeling from her husband.

They were in the transporter room.

"I sense you are worried about sending them off." Deanna said.

"They are legends, Deanna," Riker said. His hair was graying at the sides. "And they are fully capable of getting into a mess they may never come out of." Deanna nodded, agreeing with that assessment. "I might be the last officer to see them alive."

"They may be old but they are not senile or fragile," Deanna said. "In fact they are quite excited about being on the planet."

"I thought they would never find out." Riker said.

"It took them two weeks to get passage here," Deanna said. "They are stubborn."

"That's what made them great officers." Riker said.

"Don't they remind you of certain someones we know?" Deanna asked.

Riker sighed.

"Yes." Riker said.

"Don't worry about them," Deanna said. "They will be fine. You can see them for yourself when we come to pick them up one year from now."

The doors to the transporter room opened. Deanna and Riker looked in the direction of the doors. Two old men came in through the door side by side. Jim had shorts on, a untucked yellow decorated plaid polo with a green shirt on top, and a glasses on the bridge of his nose. Jim had a wrist band on his left wrist. Spock was wearing a fishermen's hat without all the hooks and the lines. Spock had on a short pair of pants that ended at his wrist. Spock had on a blue buttoned up tucked shirt with a yellow line in the middle including two breast pockets. Spock had a pair of socks on in a pair of unusual shoes that looked like a mix of flip-flops merged with sandels.  Spock had on a big pair of glasses.

"Greetings, captain, counselor." Spock said.

"Ambassador." Riker reciprocated the ta'al sign as the two were followed by a young male lifting luggage with difficulty.

"Terrance?" Deanna said, as Terrance fell right over.

"He offered." Jim said.

"You insisted." Spock replied.

"He accepted." Jim said.

The luggage fell right open revealing a pair of sehlat's.

"These are for you," Jim said. "Our congratulations for the marriage."

Deanna then noticed that Spock had a knapsack on his back with a rolled up meditation mat at the top behind  Spock's head. The five units of pups were around the feet of the couple who had their cheeks highlight their flustering. Deanna then picked up the small pups into her arms with a huge smile on her face in kindness. Deanna had gone to know the two men quite well. Jim had gone along with Spock to Romulus during the attempt at reunification between Romulans and Vulcans a bit under a disguise. He made a good impression of a Romulan needless to say. Jim refused to leave Spock instead of being taken to the _Enterprise D_ as Spock believed Jim would be in more harm than good on Romulus. Last time Spock brought  Jim with him to unify a species with another it ended with Jim being framed including McCoy. Anyway, Jim did not leave Spock's side.

There were other notable instances where he visited the _Enterprise D_ with Spock but those are stories for another time.

"You are too sweet." Deanna said, handing Riker a pup.

"It was Jim's idea." Spock said, as Jim held his two fingers out.

"Terrance, you can keep the luggage."  Jim said

Spock's two fingers met Jim's fingers. A stimulating feeling was sent from his fingertips to Spock's brain. Spock could hear the dirty thoughts coming from his mate's mind. Jim was thinking of having sex right on the transporter pad, when no one was manning the station, and the _Enterprise D_ under lock down. _Underprise_ , why did that name pop up in Jim's train of thought? It was relatively easy to send back a stimulating thought of them having it out on the science station behind Worf. Jim's face turned a heated red and sweat came down the side of his face.

Terrance's face brightened up.

"T---that---that would be an honor."  Terrance said, closing the luggage.

There were four roles on both sides of the luggage that seemed as though it had been drilled.

"The next time we meet again, I hope to see that your gifts very protective of you." Jim said.

"I look forward to our next meeting." Riker said, shaking the hand of the shorter but old man.

"As do I, captain." Jim said.

The hand shake between Riker and Jim ended. The cubs were making strange sounds that reminded Spock of a kitten. In Riker's other arm was the cub snuggling in with a yawn. Their hands let go of one another. Jim and Spock walked toward the transporter pad. Jim felt excited at the prospect of spending the beginning of their retirement on a planet where they could sit back and relax, enjoy themselves, rather than be packing and leaving as being an Ambassador meant going places when on duty. Something new without being called out huge fans.

A hundred years after their exploits there were still young cadets curious about their adventures and wished they could one day be them. But that frequent recognition was dying out. That Jim was grateful of. But not the war that Star Fleet had with The Dominion. There was one bad attack in San Fransisco. There was many causalities, though San Fransico was not the only place attacked, there was Riverside. On that day after the attack had ended, Spock returned to Riverside on his search for Jim. There was nothing being channeled through their bond. He would have known if Jim died. He had never felt Jim die. But feeling nothingness from the otherside of the bond was as close as it could get to a loss for  Spock. Scared, afraid, and worried. Jim was among the people who were rebuilding right away at least with some help. The stupid look on the man's face waving back Spock with a delighted expression while on a ladder eased Spock's worry and relieved him as well. Jim claimed to be busy and got caught up with rebuilding and helping people that he completely forgot about the bond. Spock was one of the fortunate. Others were not as fortunate as Spock. The Dominion had intentionally attacked Riverside. They, then, made the war personal. Close to home for Spock. Romulus and Qo'Nos were also targeted. It made Spock's duties just that easier requesting for their help to take the Dominion down.

A decade ago Star Fleet had returned to its exploration outlook while still in a state of rebuilding.

That era was over.

Star Fleet had recently returned to to its explorers mode.

Once  Spock and Jim had boarded, they turned in the direction of the captain and the counselor.

"Live long and prosper." Riker said, doing the ta'al sign.

"Oh, we will." Jim said,

"Live long and prosper." Spock replied, reciprocating.

Riker turned his head in the direction of the lieutenant at the transporter console.

"Energise." Riker said.

Spock lowered his hand as the familiar melody came to his ears. Jim took Spock's left hand. In a blue haze the two vanished and were replaced by McCoy holding the ears of Bashir and Garak appearing to be rather pissed off. McCoy sent them tumbling down to the ground crashing upon one another. McCoy picked up the bag alongside him right over to his shoulder. His right gray eyebrow twitched.

"You said that you would pick me up in a week!" McCoy said. "Not TWO! NOT THREE! NOT A MONTH! AND YOU SWORE TO ME THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE GUARDS STATIONED ON ME! That is it, I am goin' back to Georgia!" The doctor went past the two men fuming. "That was the worst vacation I ever had with a pair of men oblivious to the fact that they were gay on my tail! And I am never goin' to request for a ride from this ship again!"

Riker had a bewildered look on his face.

"Garak?" Riker said, as the the country doctor exited the transporter room. "Bashir?"

Bashir and Garak got up.

"Yes?" The two men said in unison. The doors closed behind admiral McCoy.

Riker narrowed his eyes.

"I told you not to be seen." Riker said.

"Well, that was difficult with McCoy being at rallies," Garak said. "And the earthquake relief he attended and car crashes he helped in and Admiral McCoy being a volunteer EMT internationally and--"

"I get the point." Riker said, shaking his free hand.

"Though it was easy to be under the radar,"  Bashir said. "We went as cos-players traveling the world." He took out a knap sack and opened it wide showing a blue uniform ripped out of the past with a grin on his face. "I have the original attire!"

"Don't mind him," Garak said. "Bashir is geeking out over the original uniforms being available."

"The medicine there was basic and primitive," Bashir complained. "I don't know how the admiral McCoy stood it."

"Other than that," Garak said. "Thank you for recommending us to this mission."

"Hello, Miss Troi." Bashir said.

"It's Mrs Troi now." Deanna said.

"Congratulations," Garak said. "Captain, I am grateful for the mission you informed me of. It . . . was quite stressless and surprisingly relaxing."

"The admiral was easy to watch despite the difficulty," Bashir said. "He didn't know the shady people  Garak had to eliminate who were intending to do quite some bodily harm." He pointed over his shoulder. "I enjoyed this mission. And return to Deep Space 9."

"You are dismissed." Riker said.

The two men nodded then went in the direction of the door. Garak had one hand wrapped around the skinny waist of Bashir. Garak towered over the man. Deanna turned in the direction of Riker with the pups in her arms with  a raised eyebrow. Riker had a sheepish shrug with a short nervous laugh and asked, "May I use Star Fleet's concerns as an excuse?"

"Captain, as counselor, I implore you to apologize to the doctor." Deanna said.

"And as my wife?" Riker said.

"I insist you apologize." Deanna said, with a glare.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a typical day in Florida. There were beach goers on the beach enjoying themselves while sitting in their chairs, sitting down on their beach towel, and children playing in the water. People were walking down the street. The pom trees being a nice biological decoration. There was a skate boarder going down the street alongside the league of various stores dotting the sidewalk. One moment there was a clear path and in the next there were two old men holding hands with their backsides facing him and their front side facing the street ahead. The skateboarder put his foot down slowing his speed then veered himself off to the opposite direction.

"Look at the cars, Spock," Jim said. "They look so. . ."

"Inferior and under-developed," Spock finished. "It appears that fossil fuels is their main source of oil for the time being instead of anti-gravitational power."

"Fascinating." Jim said.

"We should get ourselves a hotel room." Spock said.

"And ask someone where we are." Jim said.

"Hm," Spock said. "Excellent idea."

"Let's ask Hikaru there." Jim said, bolting forward in the direction of 'Hikaru'.

Spock appeared to be startled because Hikaru died exactly twenty-three years ago pretty much a year after Pavel died of old age. Hikaru's death was not of old age but due to a attack on a colony staged by Romulans since it was so called in their zone. It took Hilaru and five hundred thirty-three colonists against six hundred Romulans to successfully win the colony back. Hikaru risked his life to save some botanists. When the Romulans retreated, Hikaru was bleeding out leaned against the wall covering his wound. Spock had arrived for a diplomatic meeting with Jim by his side. It was a traumatic day for them both. Jim, to this day, had been blocking that memory out. Their shuttle craft crash landed that day into a ditch.

Spock had to comfort Jim after Hikaru's death.

When they came to a stop at a park bench, Spock saw a man similar to Hikaru Sulu with another man. He looked nothing like Pavel. Not even the slightest. Out of the thousand hundreds of Earth like planets with their own counterparts of the crew this one didn't have the typical status quo. Status quo was non-existent. 'Hikaru's black hair was completely gray. 'Hikaru' had one hand on the knee of his partner. They were wearing matching wedding rings so it seemed to be logical that they are partners. 'Hikaru' had a lot more lines on his face. The Hikaru that Spock knew had used modern medicine to keep the clock back unlike Pavel who enjoyed getting bald.

"Hello,Hikaru," Jim said, in front of the bench.His partner had, remarkably, brown hair. "Long time no see, can you tell us what state we are in?"

'Hikaru' turned his head around with a baffled expression on his face.

"Bill, I told you not to come unless you came not to make a diva out of yourself." 'Hikaru' said.

There was a spike of anger, insulted really, through their bond and Jim's free hand balled up into a fist briefly but then relaxed and became free. The pleasant but friendly attitude toward the man had all but faded. It was not that really welcoming. Jim was not a man to hold grudges but being insulted about his character just put him into a foul mood. Jim was the kind of man who ended arguments. He could begin an argument regarding women rights, standing up for them, and freedom. There were many principals of Star Fleet that Jim stood for, however, back in the day he abided the prime directive creatively'.

But that was over a hundred years ago.

Those days are long over.

Jim frowned.

"I change my mind, Spock," Jim said. "Let's go ask someone else. This is no Hikaru."

Brad had been staring at Spock with a gaping jaw and widened eyes all the while shaking the shoulder of 'Hikaru' who had his eyes trained on Jim. A tiny squeak escaped from Brad who seemed to be unworldly terrified. _You are not a diva_ , Spock spoke through their bond, _never will be._ Jim looked over in the direction of his mate with a smile that could melt Spock into a puddle. Jim did have the certain power to make Spock be sweet toward him in private and be everything but Vulcan in public. These days Spock acted both human and Vulcan. Spock's intense Vulcan emotions could not control him. Spock could control them.

"Live long and prosper," Spock said. 'Hikaru' turned his head in the direction of Spock. 'Hikaru's face turned a shade of white. Recognition flickered in Hikaru's eyes. Spock made the ta'al sign. "But I would prefer if you don't go around calling everyone diva's. Because that would be illogical to do."

Spock and Jim went past the two men, hand in hand, leaving a stunned 'Hikaru'.

"LEONARD NIMOY HAS RETURNED FROM THE GRAVE!" Brad screamed running in the opposite direction.

"Did you hear that?" Jim asked.

"Negative," Spock said. 'Hikaru' sped after Brad. "Did you?"

"Thought I heard someone say there was a zombie running around."  Jim said.

"Must be our imagination at work." Spock said.

"Agreed." Jim said.

"What did Q do two weeks ago?" Spock said.

"He just mentioned about being a huge fan and wanted my autograph." Jim said.

"Tell me you didn't." Spock said.

"I wasn't able to. Picard made Trelane turn his attention to a Andorian visitor," Jim said. "Turned out he wasn't there to see the show, he was there to start a show. Not the pretty kind of show you would expect." He waved his hand with a certain gesture. "He had lost his mind and thought there was a internal conspiracy inside Star Fleet which we both know is ludicrous."

"That is quite concerning."  Spock said.

"He must have been on a _X-Files_ power binge." Jim said.

"Television shows have not been known to start a psychotic break." Spock said.

"First time is the charm." Jim said.

"It is possible." Spock said.

"Say . . . What are the chances that we are on a planet that has look alike of us and several shows that this century was known for on our planet?"

"Ninety-six point thirty-three percent," Spock said. "But given that they recognized us as other people I believe that is one hundred twenty-three percent at least adjusted for the likelihood that are several other dopplegangers on Earthline."

"Spock,is there a chance Denny Crane exists?" Jim asked.

"Negative," Spock said. "He is a fictional character on a planet that does not have warp drive and suspiciously claims to be a Star Fleet captain which he is not and happens to have the communicator sound as his ring tone. Denny Crane."

The concerned look was replaced by a amused one.

"Good, because the next time someone calls me Bill I am going to do a Denny Crane impression." Jim said.

"I am sure he will not mind."  Spock said.

They came to a stop at a antique store. Jim looked over and his eyes googled at the furniture on display. Jim had a _'I want something new_ ' look about his face turning his head in the direction of Spock. Spock had a ' _We are not living here permanently_ ' kind of expression. Jim's face faltered, with a sheepish expression replacing that innocent look. Spock took Jim by the shoulder then went into the next store. It was a pet store. Jim beelined his way to  a parrot.

"Ack, give me my money!" The parrot squawked, flapping his wings on the little pole.

"I like this bird." Jim said.

There were a series of puppies, of various breeds, cuddled together in a small ball. There were fully grown dogs in the store among the variety of animals. Puppy mills, most likely, is where all of the pets came from save for the birds. Spock could see there cages with the animal's inside. Star Fleet never had this problem with a over abundence of animals nor animal mills. Spock came over to the counter where across from it sat a clerk reading a zine. The clerk seemed to be a man in his late sixties with a afro, white shirt, and a red untucked shirt.

"Greetings." Spock said.

Spock read the name tag of the clerk, Alex K Wilson, who looked in the direction of the Vulcan.

"Ello," Alex said. "What are you here for?"

"A parrot," Spock said. "A animal companion for my partner."

"Her name is Sparrow," Alex said, as Jim cooed toward Sparrow. "And she is not very polite either."

"Who is the cute Parrot?" Jim asked.

"I am!" Sparrow said.

"Hm?" Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"She has been through ten owners in the past year and they have brought her back," Alex said. "Always."

"Captain Kirk, you are needed on the bridge." Sparrow said.

Spock looked over his shoulder at the sound of the most familiar voice where a bewildered look was on Jim's face and his jaw went slack. The two men shared a unique expression. They did not communicate through their bond. The looks on their faces only made the message come across easily. The two often times communicated through their looks not verbally. The dumbfounded look on Jim's face turned into a fond one as he turned his attention toward the bird.

"I am retired," Jim asked. "And commanding a ship is no longer in my veins."

"Negative!" Sparrow said.

Spock turned his attention toward Alex.

"We would like to purchase Sparrow." Spock said.

"Twenty dollars." Alex said.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty dollars?" Spock repeated.

"Twenty dollars." Alex repeated.

Spock lowered his eyebrow.

"It is that popular." Spock said.

"It is." Alex said, with a nod.

"I thought they would cost more." Spock said.

"Sparrow is a Budgerigar," Alex said. "They are a very common pet to have."

Spock took a remote like device from his pocket then he tapped on the screen then asked for the exact change from Alex. Alex briefly raised his left eyebrow at that looking over toward Jim. Jim was bent over putting a finger through the cage. Sparrow hopped onto Jim's index finger. Sparrow was chirping while perched on Jim's finger. A ward of cash came out of Spock's device on the flat edge on the bottom. Spock handed the cash to the younger man who was staring at the device with a huge pair of eyes as he had one hand extended.

"What the. .  ." Alex said, much to his shock.

"Do you have a small bird cage for Sparrow?" Spock inquired drawing the man's attention toward himself.

Alex blinked staring in the direction of the old Vulcan.

"Why, yes." Alex said, opening the cash register.  "I will get it. It is in the back."

Spock nodded.

"We will wait." Spock said.

Alex darted into the backroom where there was a loud squeal overheard from the doorway. Spock raised his right eyebrow in surprise at the sound but not his left. He usually saved the left eyebrow when it came to being absolutely bewildered with his right eyebrow. Left eyebrows were never the case to be used but only the right. McCoy fondly referred to it as 'The eyebrow thin' and Spock referred to McCoy 'little hop' that referred to him stand on the tips of the balls of his toes. Jim's quirk was the staccato speaking and the hands flying in all directions. They were known respectively on the Enterprise as the eyebrows, the hands, and the feet. But that wasn't well known these days. Many of the people who coined that nickname were dead.

Alex came back out with a small bird cage.

"Here you go." Alex said.

Five minutes later Jim and Spock were walking out hand in hand with their new family member Sparrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Our scene dived from space, through the clouds, and down toward a vast road in the middle of a desert scenery lacking a town. There were cactuses seen. A lizard made its way onto a rock. There was smoke coming from the engine hood. Jim had his elbow leaned on the car door holding the side of his head appearing to be bored. Spock put the car into park mode on to the shoulder of the road. Jim surveyed the scenery as his eyes started to widen. Jim took his hand off the side of his face then turned in the direction of Spock.

"Spock, we are in the middle of no where!" Jim said, as Spock stepped out of the car. "I told you to let me drive."

"Jim, _T'hy'la_ , you are a horrible driver," Spock reminded Jim. "You rammed over a stop sign and made a hitch-hiker puke in the backseat."

"Not my fault the stop sign was in the way." Jim said, sheepishly.

"I have specifically learned to drive for this reason that we need these forms of transports." Spock said.

"Spock, is it me or is there no cell phone service?" Jim asked, looking over holding a small flip-phone.

Spock had the engine hood up.

"It is the layout of the terrain and the lack of towns in this environment." Spock replied, matter of factly.

"I can't believe we just came out of LAS VEGAS!" Jim said.

"Unlike our previous visit, there was no robotic AI controlling the civilization." Spock explained to his mate. "Instead, it hooks in people and drains them of their finances."

"Nothing like Dallas 2047." Jim said.

Spock nodded.

"Affirmative." Spock said, clearing away the smoke until he could see the engine. Spock paused. "Jim."

"Yes, Spock?" Jim leaned half way out the window with a raised eyebrow.

"The rental is expired." Spock said, grimly.

"Ah damn it." Jim said. "I take it that means not good news for us."

"We cannot trade it in or call a tow truck." Spock said.

"Half of me is glad Sparrow is not here to die by extensive heat." Jim said.

"Sparrow was a old bird." Spock said. "She was on her last leg when we met her."

Jim opened the car door.

"How far are we from the nearest town?" Jim asked.

Spock normally read the signs as they went on the road.

"Thirty-three miles." Spock said.

"Twenty some minutes in car so that would make it an hour to get there on foot." Jim said.

"More like forty-three minutes." Spock said.

"And adding in that we don't want our rental to get looted!" Jim opened the back seat doors. "I am getting the backpack out."

Spock closed the engine hood.

"Jim, it would be illogical to loot in the middle of no where." Spock pointed out.

"Better safe than sorry," Jim said. "And that is logical." Jim took out the backpack from the backseat. "Is it not?"

"We are getting a RV." Spock said.

"We don't have the legitimate cash for it!" Jim said.

"Yes, we do." Spock said.

"Spock, they can tell its fake." Jim said.

"It is not fake," Spock said. "They only accused me of it when they saw where our currency was coming from."

Spock came over to the back end of the car then opened it up. He took a large backpack out of the vehicle as Jim came to his side. The passenger door was closed. Spock took out his fishermen hat then put it on his head. The hat covered his ears in public. Spock proceeded to take his backpack of belongings out as well. There was a good reason why they had decided to take travel backpacks after arriving in Florida. Folded clothing. A meditation mat. And among other things. Spock closed the trunk. He returned to the driver side then took out the keys.

"Better safe than sorry." Spock said.

* * *

"It has been a hundred years since we went out camping," Jim said, as Spock and he were stargazing at night outside of their tents.

"The last time we went camping we nearly lost Hikaru and Pavel due to a blizzard." Spock said.

"I remember." Jim said.

"And that was not camping." Spock continued. "We were stranded due to a crash landing orchestrated by some Romulans due to our requested presence at the admiral banquet."

"Look on the bright side," Jim said, waving  a hand at the night sky above. "We got to go camping. On a alien. Planet."

Their tents were behind the flickering flame that was dying out. They were camping out in a forest. A large forest in fact. Spock knew the way back to their rented RV. It had everything they wanted except for the enjoyment of camping. Spock had managed to park it in the parking lot using a special pass. Spock had his hands on his hands on his stomach. Jim had his hands on the back of his head with a smile.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Remember when we went camping in the forest when we were young men?" Jim asked.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Like when the fireflies were out. We went skinny dipping in the pool . . .Almost." Jim said.

"We were on duty then." Spock said.

"But we are not on duty now." Jim said, head turned in the direction of Spock with his eyebrows raised.

Spock turned his head in the direction of the old man.

"You would prefer to go skinny dipping in the lake with a random small waterfall?" Spock inquired.

"Of course," Jim said. "You know, we did not have that many waterfalls on Earth."

"Earthline is increasingly different to our planet." Spock said

"Aww." Jim said. "I always thought Vulcan was more home to you than Earth was."

"It was the only planet where I was not shamed for being half Vulcan." Spock said.

"You were . . . You never told me that before." Jim said.

"And now you  know." Spock said.

"You were biased against by your own peers. No wonder you were  . . ." Jim paused. "Well, we all have our backstories that shape us into the men and women we are today. Yours was just a bit rougher. And I envy you for that. Mine was pretty. . . spoiled."

"Spoiled?" Spock repeated, sounding baffled.

Jim turned his head away with a grin looking at the stars.

"My father spoiled me rotten." Jim said.

"But you turned out fine for being over-valued." Spock said.

"I followed the rules and respected others, and I knew when to say no." Jim said.

"Ah, you were spoiled rotten by his adoreness for you." Spock said.

"Yep." Jim said.

"Why do you envy my past?" Spock asked.

Jim laughed.

"I all ready told you Spock," Jim said. "Your life was not perfect."

And also because he never had a traumatic experience at Tarsus IV. Spock could see several constellations that they had explored and also helped in the night sky. Every star had a solar system and some did not. He knew the constellation because of spending time with Chekov who was shadowing him for science officer. He was a brilliant navigator. He was Chekov's role model. The man had grown into a old man and died at that. He had remembered the man so clearly insisting whatever they came across was made in Russia. His energetic drive to represent Russia. His stemania to be just as good as Spock.

"Look a falling star!" Jim said. "Make a wish, Spock!"

Spock watched the passing comet.

"I have everything that I want." Spock said.

Spock recalled walking by Jim's side in the forest back in his thirties. And Jim? He was younger than him by three years then. They were separated in age by only three years. The landing party was behind them. Spock and Jim had their fingers together in the Vulcan kiss. The bolt of pleasement through the telepathic exchange. Feeling their place in the world by each others side. That classic youthful and glowing but beaming smile that has only become brighter over the century.

"Captain," Spock stood up. "Let us do what we should have done a hundred years ago."

Spock reached his hand out toward Jim, their eyes meeting, and Jim took his hand. It had been over a hundred years since Spock had referred to the Admiral as a captain. Jim leaned forward taking Spock's hand. The light coming from the fire was able to let Spock see that delighted expression on his mate's face. Their eyes not parting as Spock helped Jim up. There were fireflies dancing around the darkened scenery.

"Let's go, Commander." Jim said.

Spock and Jim darted through the forest hand in hand. They eventually made it to the rocky path alongside the water. Jim took off his shirt, pants, socks, and shoes.  Jim placed his glasses on the top of his shirt. Spock neatly folded his clothing on the wooden log placing his shoes right in the middle. Jim cannonballed into the water and came to the surface with a laugh. Spock placed his large glasses on his folded clothing.  Jim whistled seeing Spock's ass. It was the only part of Spock's body that was clear as day. Jim could feel an erection beginning to start. Spock was still thin, remarkably, after a hundred years. Spock was one hundred sixty-four. Spock turned away from his folded attire then went over to Jim's.

"Mr Spock," Jim said. "You don't have to do that."

"Incorrect," Spock said. "I do."

Spock bend over toward Jim's scattered attire.

"Your ass is the only thing I can see." Jim said.

"Not my fault you are allergic to everything." Spock said. "And that you refuse to have cloned eyes."

"I prefer the eyes I was born with, no thank you." Jim said.

"Understandable." Spock said.

Spock turned away from Jim's attire then made his way toward the water. He felt the lap of the water on his toes. Spock saw Jim's figure in the water waving after him. Spock walked further and further into the water feeling stones as he went until his feet were no longer on the sea floor but floating. His view of Jim became clearer and clear until he was crystal clear not fuzzy and blurry at the same time. Their pants, shoes, boxers, shirt, socks, and glasses were on the shore.  Leaving the two naked in the water. Jim brought Spock closer to him.

"I am glad Bones suggested this expedition to you." Jim said, as there were fireflies flying around them and his arms were around the Vulcan's neck. 

Spock's hand traveled to Jim's ass and squeezed it with his head on Jim's shoulder that had a grin growing on it.

That grin quickly faded.

"Jim," Spock said, as his eyes widened. "I can feel your erection."

"Let's take care of that." Jim said.

Spock took his head off Jim's shoulder then faced the man, who's hands had travled to his waist, and they sealed their night together with a very passionate kiss. Spock's hand traveled to Jim's penis then he rubbed it. Spock planted a wet kiss on his mates neck. Jim squeezed Spock's ass. Who's to say the oldest men of a time long gone were not very dirty men when it came to their sex life? They were dirty as hell but very private when it came to that.  Spock paused the kiss as his eyes were dilated and his cheeks were positively green.

"We should accept a foursome the next time we go to a city." Spock said.

"Just not hookers or prostitutes." Jim said.

"Very illegal." Spock said.

"And I don't want Bill to find us out." Jim said.

"Niether do I." Spock said.

"Besides. . . He would faint seeing you." Jim said.

"It is a pity my look alike died too soon." Spock said.

"Maybe they were best friends like we were?" Jim said.

"I highly doubt that." Spock said. 

"I do not see why." Jim said.

"Why would anyone be attracted to a diva?" Spock asked.

"Because the attention!" Jim proclaimed. "And the drama, if they liked drama when they were younger. . . but maybe he just quit."

"Hmm," Spock said. "Such a tragic affair."

"But you know what?" Jim asked. Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am glad that they met. Logically? They are us. And they brought us to life."

"You have been browsing the internet." Spock said.

"Of course. But I am troubled about  Enterprise B. . . That was a cruel way to die."  Jim said. "So I scheduled a interview . . ." Spock's eyes widened. "To announce that it is not canon and it was only a dream. While posing as William Shatner." He seemed to be so sure. "And then I will drop the charade."

"But . . . Bill would be alarmed." Spock said.

"He will just chalk it up to a interview that he did but he doesn't remember," Jim said. "Remember. . . This is a far less medically advanced time we are in." He traced along his husband's shoulder. "Spock, just for fun, why don't we have sex in the water?"

"First time is the charm." Spock said, as he menurved his way to his mates backside. His arms wrapped around Jim's waist. They have done this many times where-ever they were but in the water was a first. In the RV, in a car, in a space-ship, on a train, and so on. Then he whispered into his mate's ear. "Say my name."

"Spock." Jim said.

"Not that one. My Vulcan name." Spock said.

"S'chn T'gai Spock." Hearing Jim say his name in Vulcan did arouse Spock. And he thrust himself into Jim hearing a soft moan come from him. Spock kissed the shoulder blades of his mates. Jim relaxed with his gaze fixing up toward the sky where, remarkably could see the edge of this universe. The particles made a beautiful color contrasting against the scenery. Jim could feel Spock planting kisses on the edge of his neck.

"I love you." Jim said.

"I love you, too." Spock replied.

* * *

Imagine George's surprise when there was a announcement on the news that there was a interview to be had with William Shatner regarding _Star Trek_ with Diane Sawyer set to premier after _ABC World News Tonight_. Well, frankly, George was not surprised. Bill had banked off his character in _Star Trek_ but not this. It wasn't promotion. The first few minutes there was a different man in Bill's skin. His mannerisms were like Bills but he acted like Kirk. Which was odd.  And 'Bill' was very unhappy apparently.

It was. . . surprisingly. . . about _Generations_.

"So the way Captain James T. Kirk died was better than it was previously." Diane said.

'Bill' raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" 'Bill' asked. "When did I die twice?"

"From an early screening in the movie." Diane said.

"Right, the movie," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course it was. . . But why would I go without my T'hy'la to the _Enterprise B_? Scotty and Pavel never went to the _Enterprise B_. In fact, it was Bones and Hikaru who went there instead. That movie is incorrect and not canon."

"Then why did you accept?" Diane asked.

"Because every two years a Star Trek movie came out, and, it was to help the other cast members get their own movies. I didn't want to break the tradition. And I surely wanted to explain away why Scotty was sad." He then had a fond smile. "Been a long time since I seen the man . . ." 'Bill' sighed. "But then  I didn't die. It turned out it was all a dream. At least off-screen."

"And what about the movie with Sybok?"  Diane asked.

"A dream." 'Bill' said, with a smile.  "Jim naturally would die by old age . . ." He saw Spock in the background and his face turned into a sorrowful one. "And Spock will be alone if. . . . Bones. Is not. There." He flicked a tear off shaking his head. "Well, that is ten to twenty years from now anyway." Diane seemed to be intrigued. "We have medical advancements that gets rid of plague in the brain. Destroy cancer right in its tracks. Clone perfectly new eyes. Cure baldness and give people a new set of hair." 'Bill' had a fond laugh. "Bones doesn't want to get his full head of hair back."

'Bill' laughed.

"If Jim is alive then why has he not appeared in the newer movies?" Diane said.

"Because it is a fantasy," 'Bill' said. "The _Enterprise_ getting destroyed. Every. Movie. Tell tale. Sign. That it is sabba-tage to the franchise." Then 'Bill' had a grimace on his face. "When I destroyed the _Enterprise_ for the first time it was only to rescue my husband. I would never allow the _Enterprise_ to be destroyed. I would never put the _Enterprise_ into the position that at which destroys it."

Diane raised an eyebrow.

"So you are saying, that Romulus was never destroyed?" Diane asked.

"Quite in tact, thank you."  'Bill' said.

"And Mr Spock is still alive." Diane added.

"Affirmative." 'Bill' said.

"When are you going to release new  Star Trek books?" Diane asked.

"Let's see . . ." He tapped his chin leaning back. He gave it a good thought then his eyes darted in the direction of Diane. He leaned forward folding his arms.  "Never."

"Why?" Diane asked.

"Because frankly, my dear, no one gives a damn about the prime timeline. All they care about is action, starships being destroyed, sex, characters being abducted, the younger kids these days, and terrorism occurring in futuristic movies," 'Bill' said counting off on his fingers. "Come back to me when Paramount gives a shit about _Star Trek_ and gets rid of those fanon guidelines. Axanar and those dedicated Trekkers do better promoting Star Fleet then Paramount does!"

'Bill' flipped his middle finger at the camera then it turned to commercial breaks.

* * *

Spock's head was placed on Jim's stomach and his left arm behind Jim's back. His right arm was below Jim's arm that was holding a book. Jim was wearing his reading glasses. Jim had one arm wrapped around Spock's shoulder. Spock's silver hair was messy. Spock was fast asleep. They had a rather good make out session together this night. Jim had a content smile on his face continuing to read the novel. The perk about this planet is that it had the actual TV show General Hospital.

But Jim discovered he did not actually like the pacing and the scene focusing that went from day to day regarding the show on TV. The novelization was focused completely on the sequence of events. Due to his meeting with Diane Sawyer the fanon guidelines were removed. That was only after Paramount found him and Spock then sent a representative to speak with them. Jim remembered the young man was staring them half in shock, half in disbelief. She was in a business attire.

_"How much do you know of Axanar?" Sally asked._

_"About everything," Jim said. "Right up to the point of the director paying himself."_

_"There is a reason why we have guidelines." Sally said._

_"And your goal misfired,"  Jim said. "If Paramount wanted Star Trek fanon directors not to be paid for a unnofical picture then why not target that instead?" The woman's lips pressed together as she took out a piece of paper from the luggage. "Fans are the living force of Star Trek. Why do you think it became a cult and lingered for the past fifty years?"_

_Sally started to open her mouth._

_"Don't say it was because Paramount's cancellation of the original series." Spock said._

_Sally sighed, briefly closing her mouth._

_"We do not want people to profit over fanfiction." Sally said._

_"Fanfiction?"  Jim said._

_"That is quite puzzling due to zines." Spock said._

_"Paramount does not sound like it knows their fans." Jim said._

_"Your recent comments have made an uproar." Sally said._

_"And you found us in Montana," Jim said. "It makes the whole Paramount issue seemingly wanting to be dropped." He took a drink from the glass nearby. "You should be having this conversation with the most informed fans."_

_"They do not understand." Sally said._

_"Highly illogical given the knowledge of the fans," Spock added, placing a plate of home made vegetable cookies on the table. "And how a majority of them are lawyers." Sally stiffened. "We have made contact with a Trekker. Won every case he has been in." Spock himself took a cookie. "And we are planning to sue Paramount for defamation of character."_

_"You can't do that!" Sally said._

_"Just make the damn rule that fanon directors should not be paid,"  Jim said. "You are never going to rope in the previous actors from the Prime Universe because they are old!" He stood up with hands on the table glaring at Sally. "In my line of work I know plenty of old people in various ranks in  Star Fleet. I know plenty of men and women in their hundreds. Just because we are old does not mean we have have outlived our use." Spock slid forward a paper munching on the cookie above a napkin. "And I have seen shows that tell me networks don't allow old  people to have their own show."_

_Jim leaned back  then sat down as Sally was trembling._

_"You are fictional." Sally finally said_

_"Illogical, we are living beings." Spock said._

_"You are not supposed to be real." Sally said._

_"We are fully willing to reveal ourselves to the general public if Paramount does not change the rules and put what is on their damn mind," Spock said. "It would be the most logical choice of action. Paramount has currently alienated the fanbase. I have seen Star Trek Beyond has earned seventy-three million dollars. Which is very prosperous given Paramounts war with Trekkers."_

_"We are not in a war with them!" Sally said._

_Jim was silent letting Spock doing all the talking glaring at Sally's forehead._

_"You make it seem that way." Spock said._

_"Paramount loves Trekkers." Sally said._

_Spock's right eyebrow twitched, then he cleared his throat._

_"Paramount's action say otherwise. Paramount will get  one million in the box office from Beyond by August if the rules are changed." Spock carefully explained. "There are many trekkers who are normally on the Internet. It will make them forgive Paramount then go see the final movie featuring Anton Yelchin. Change the rules or we proceed with the lawsuit."_

_Jim slid the paper over to Spock. Spock took out a pair of glasses then scanned the paper._

_"I am afraid that Paramount sent me here to do a gag order." Sally said._

_Spock looked up from the paper with a not-as-much-phased expression._

_"You want a twenty-three million lawsuit on your hands?" Spock asked. Sally's eyes boggled but she did not form a reply as she handed another a series of stapled papers. Spock read the title then frowned looking at the woman. "William Shatner is currently enjoying the attention he is getting on the media. Do you honestly want to shock Bill with the face of someone once close to him,alive? Including Leonard Nimoy's family. Paramount will be turned into a very heartless and cold studio on the media."_

_Jim ripped the papers up._

_"Who is the lawyer?" Sally asked._

_The two old  men had a big smile on their face._

_"Jerry Spencer." Jim said._

Jim closed the book, set it on the table, and turned the light off.

* * *

Nichelle was driving down the road heading in the direction of a nudist beach. She really didn't give a care about it these days. Well, when she started driving past it, the sight bugged her. Eventually she grew adjusted to seeing nude teenagers and other kinds of people at the beach. She came here during the summer for vacation. She didn't pay much attention to the beach these days.  Until, well, genuinely, she saw a familiar pair of figures building a large sand castle rather than swimming. Nichelle's eyes were staring in the direction of the green tinged human being wearing glasses with pointy ears and the large but chubby aged Bill wearing glasses, as well, right by his side.

Bill never had problems with his eye-sight.

Nichelle turned the car around going over a hill, past three trees, and came to a stop right outside of the beach. She could hear the sound of their laughter. She had heard that laughter for over fifty years. She recognized it on the spot. The two old men had smiles on their faces, pleased of themselves, while no one seemed to be paying attention to them from the water. She could see that Spock's penis was indeed green covered by petals. Which was over all fascinating. She had her head out through the open window with her jaw dropped. She took her phone out, snapped a few pictures, and a video.

Nichelle had to be sure that this man was not James T. Kirk portrayed by William Shatner with Leonard Nimoy's Spock making a sand castle. It was unbelievable! Surreal. Felt like it should be a piece of fan art. She was well aware of the fan zines regarding the shipping Spock and Kirk, shortened to Spirk for short by the fans. There was even a underground shipping of Bill and Leonard called Shatnoy. Leonard would raise an eyebrow at the mention of them being shipped. Bill would be blissfully unaware of it as he channeled a rather flirty character during the interviews.

Nichelle recorded them for a good fifteen minutes.

Nichelle stopped recording them then went through her list of contacts.

Bill was at the bottom written as 'the reformed Jerk'.

Nichelle hit it then put the phone to her ear.

She half-expected the man to take a phone out of his ass, tap the screen, and put it to his ear without regarding how sanitary that is. Jim simply did not seem to act like there was ringing or music coming from anywhere. Spock looked over seeing a small shark beached on the shore. There were lots of people staring at the shark confused at what to do. Spock stood up, informed Jim what he was about to do, and advised him to draw their attention while he did what was logical. Jim stood up, grinning from ear to ear, then walked by Spock's side heading in the direction of the crowd. The two split up. Spock went to the side. Jim went into the middle.

"Hey Nichelle!" Came Bill's voice over the phone. "You will never guess where I am."

"On set." Nichelle said.

"No." Bill said. "Elizabeth set a MRI appointment for me after I had no memory of the interview. I vaguely remember doing it but . . . Not the people there."

Jim drew the crowd away from the shark.

"You never had a MRI before." Nichelle said.

"I have memory problems." Bill said.

It started as memory problems for James Doohan.

"Uh huh." Nichelle said, watching the scene unfold.

"I can remember long term memories but my newer ones, I, erm, having a little problem with that. They said I have the mild cognitive thing Denny Crane had." Now he sounded concerned. "I have to call Elizabeth." There was a pause. "I don't want to end up a vegetable on a hospital bed."

There was a long pause.

"You should talk with Elizabeth about it." Nichelle said.

There was another long pause.

"I will." Bill said.

"So you are not at a nudist beach with Leonard's look alike." Nichelle said.

"What? No. Wait, is there?" Bill asked, confused. "I am not with Adam, you know how upset he was I had been unable to attend his father's funeral." There was another pause. "How hot do I look at the beach?" He changed the subject. "Not that I do go to a nudist beach on rare occasions. .  . . Wait a second, how did you bring a phone to a nudist beach?"

"I am outside the nudist beach zone." Nichelle said.

"Really?" Bill said. "Check again. I learned to look around before I say something like that."

Nichelle saw a 'you are in the nudist beach zone' sign.

"Damn it." Nichelle said.

"Mmm. . . Thanks for getting me aroused with the picture of meeting myself!" Bill said. "Bye!"

"Bill!" Nichelle said, sounding annoyed.

She lowered her phone to see the 'call has been ended' strip of text.

Our scene transitioned to Spock and Jim laid on the beach together on a mound. The sand was hot but rather soft and it was getting everywhere on them. Jim seemed to be getting a sun tan while Spock on the other hand remained as green as ever. A short woman figure blocked their view of the sun. Spock opened one eye to see a white haired black woman.

"Admiral Uhura?" Spock said. "What brings you to Earthline? Shouldn't you be at the linquistic research facility?"

"Spock, Spock," Jim said. "This is not Nyota. She wouldn't be nude in front of us."

Spock turned his head in the direction of Jim.

"Point taken." Spock said.

"Who the hell are you and why are you dressed up like Mr Spock?"

Spock leaned forward.

"Because it is better to be yourself than pretend not to be." Spock said.

Jim leaned forward.

"I suppose you all ready know who I am, Miss Nichols," Jim said. "Me and Spock are spending the beginning of our retirement here. We will be spending our retirement on various other planets after two years. It was fascinating to discover two planets call themselves Earth." Jim turned his head in the direction of Spock. "Is it not, Spock?"

"It is," Spock said. "But not the first time we came across a planet referring to itself as Earth."

"So it was you who did the interview!" Nichelle said.

Spock and Jim turned their heads in the direction of Nichelle.

"Yes." Jim said.

Nichelle took a deep breath, then relaxed, and sighed.

"Thank you." Nichelle said.

Jim and Spock shared the same bewilderment expression.

"Should I ask?" Jim asked.

"Bill has what can be cured by Star Fleet by not by our modern medicine." Nichelle said.

"Ah." The two men said.

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

"Ma'am," Jim said, getting up with a cracking sound from his knees. "We would greatly appreciate it that you do not inform anyone of seeing my husband here, Mr Spock, with me."

"Why?" Nichelle asked. 

"My appearence says it all." Spock said, gesturing to his ears.

"And we are only lucky no one pays attention to his front." Jim said. "People are blissfully oblivious to aliency. I am surprised that someone hasn't called out Spock's ears."

"Well, there are people who do reconstructive surgery to make their ears elf like." Nichelle said. "I know there are a lot of people out there who have done it. We don't pay attention that much anymore. Most of our attention is devoted to our technology."

Spock had a hearty laugh.

"History indicates that is usually the case when it comes to new technology." Spock said.

"With games."  Nichelle said.

". . . Games?" The two old men said at once.

"Yes. Games. Apps. Add-ons. Temple ruins. Angry Birds. Virtual Villagers." Nichelle listed.

"Spock, give me a hand here." Jim turned to his side.

"Of course."  Spock said, putting one hand on Jim's shoulder. "Hold on."

Spock yanked out a iphone followed by a stifled scream from Nichelle.

"We get how they work," Spock said. "We just do not understand how to use them in these apps. Why do we even need a credit card number? That is illogical. Our credit is well known in the quadrant. Our cards even says so." She was fighting back the urge to laugh. "Forgive me. I need to clean this iphone."

"Water proof, by the way." Jim said, as Spock went to the water.

Spock promptly returned holding the water resistant iphone.

"Help us, please?" Spock asked, as Jim was now by his side.

* * *

Walter and George were out golfing in Arizona. It was September then. The dust had settled from the whole youtube video of two men naked looking strongly like Leonard and Bill building a sand castle. To be fair the man posing as Leonard had pointy ears, green skin, and was very thin but not thin enough to be defined as starving. He looked like a healthy old man. Frankly Bill got disgusted, bewildered, shocked, and mixed emotions from seeing a imposter incorrect impostering him.  He claimed the man was lacking a couple birthmarks and his usual toupee.

"What would Paramount do in celebration for Star Trek's 100th anniversary?" Walter asked.

George struck the golf ball watching it fly in the air over a hill.

"We will be dead by then," George said. "And I believe on independence day that the aliens will celebrate it by landing on the White House lawn, insist they came in peace, and quite possible be shot down if they are not in the presence of a trigger happy secret service agent." His eyes watched the ball land against a boulder. "That is if they are humanoid."

"Many people think in 2050 there will be robots from outer space coming down." Walter said.

"What?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then again it would cost hundreds if not thousands if the Autobots and Decepticons were real." Walter said.

"More deadly than the tentaclers arriving." George said, lowering his eyebrow.

"I think aliens would be afraid of us than being open arms," Walter said. "Killer teeth, bad ass muscular hot men, extremely well usable vocal cords, and extensive fight scenes that leave anyone dead in five minutes." George and Walter headed in the direction of the golf ball. "I wouldn't blame them for that. In fact, we would have Independence Day scenario just without the sphere."

"We could have a gay president in the next fifty years." George said.

"And a female African American president by the looks of things." Walter said. "Clinton will set a precedent."

"Eh," George said. "I am fine with Clinton's ideals, but I highly disapprove of her handling classified information."

"I agree," Walter said. "It was very careless of her."

"Walter, duck!" The two men ducked.

The golf ball flew over their heads landing square against a tree.

"Looks like we are not the only ones golfing." Walter mused.

Walter and George stood upright then resumed in the direction of the oncoming golfers. George froze where he stood seeing two men he had seen three months ago in the flesh. Walter was unable to speak as he saw a dead man walking. Jim and Spock bumped shoulders, playfully, heading in their direction. There was James T. Kirk heading the direction of the two men alongside a equally as old Spock. The two old men were laughing. Leonard's look alike had green cheeks and a wide smile. Spock's hair was completely gray and so was Jim's. They were wearing glasses varying in size that respectively made Jim look old and  Spock appear like a old nerdy man. Spock was in a blue shirt with a peach sweatshirt on top and black shorts. Spock had on a golfer hat much like Jim. Jim was in a bright pink shirt with a peach pair of shorts on.

"Spock, why have we never gone golfing until today?" Jim asked.

"I believe because the two of us were extremely busy," Spock said. "Raising your Romulan/Vulcan grandchildren."

"Saavik makes a fantastic mother." Jim said.

"Saavik is fortunate that she has not aged a day." Spock said.

"I agree with that." Jim said. "Why are you the only Vulcan who ages visibly than everyone else?"

"Because I am half human." Spock said.

"Oh." Jim said.

"Did you honestly think my human half had no part in why my hair has been turning gray?" Spock asked.

"Yes.  I thought the stress of being in Star Fleet was doing that to you and worrying over Bones and I." Jim replied.

Spock held his two fingers out.

"Jim, you have forgotten, that our marriage is entirely built stress free." Spock said.

Jim smiled reciporcating the Vulcan kiss holding the golf club in one hand.

"That is why I have you to remind me." Jim replied, then he added in a seductive tone and took Spock's shoulder. " _Commander_."

"We are in the middle of a golf course!" Spock said, raising his voice.

"So?" Jim asked.

"We are not alone." Spock said.

"We are the equivalent of the middle of no where--" Jim started to say as he came to a abrupt stop.

Jim saw George and Walter. They were staring right back at him. His vision became blurry seeing the two men together. He had remembered learning the news. His vision slightly narrowed. Why were they alive? They should be dead. He attended their funeral service. Members of his first command attend ed as well. Uhura, Scotty,M'Benga,Chapel, and Bones including Spock. Chekov's first command, they did too, attend. It was a sad day watching their fallen comrades body be shot out into space. Chekov's funeral was started by a Russian song being sang by a Russian. He had cried during the funeral. Sulu had given the eulogy talking about how dearly Chekov was part of their family and how he was more of a proudful Russian. Jim didn't overhear Spock's voice calling his name and shaking him.

It was like everything blacked out for a moment for Jim.

When Jim came to, he was sitting on a park bench seeing Spock huddled with two men. Jim couldn't see from this damn distance. Where was his glasses? Jim searched around for his glasses on the seat alongside him. Instead he found his golf club--oh right, they were golfing. Where was his golf ball? He had to get his golf ball. These were familiar surroundings. He had a rough idea where they were standing when he had blacked out. Jim picked up the golf club then headed in the direction of his golf ball. The trees were fuzzy but the land marks stood out toward his old eyes. Go figure for using land marks as his guide. Jim's chubby legs ached as he walked. Curse age for making him so slow. Jim didn't hear the conversation shared by the three men. He came to his golf ball.

"So, as the captain said," Walter said. "He never went aboard the Enterprise B."

"Affirmative." Spock nodded.

"And you did in fact meet Nichelle." Walter said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"How long have you been married with Jim?" George asked.

"Private when it comes to insulting men like you." Spock replied, glaring at George.

Walter gasped at  George.

"You insulted the captain?" Walter said.

"I thought he was Bill at the time." George said.

"He is a retired admiral."  Spock said.

"No wait, he was a captain in _Star Trek: Generations_." Walter said.

"Permanent demotion. Wasn't it?" George asked, confused.

"Not permanent enough." Spock said, fondly.

"Wait, so it was permanent!" George said.

Spock raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Negative."  Spock said.

The two men lowered their heads.

"Damn." The two men said at once.

Spock cleared his throat.

"Do you have any more questions?" Spock inquired.

"Yes," George raised his head. "Is Sulu gay?"

There was a sad expression on the Vulcan's face.

"Oh, he was," Spock said. George's jaw dropped. "He and Pavel . . ."  A sad but bitter smile was briefly on the Vulcan's face. His eyes looked in the distance briefly looking back at a favorable memory. "Quite the team they were." He shook his head turning it back toward the two men. "Hikaru was a fascinating man."

"So he was in the closet." Walter said.

"Negative," Spock said. "No one is in the closet. We have equality in our civilization."

"Just like Gene's dream," George said. "Fascinating."

"But I never took Sulu for being gay." Walter said.

"Weeeellll." George said. "There was this one time Sulu told Johnny he was gay on Mudd's women."

"Off screen?" Walter asked.

"On screen," George said. "But I believe not many people picked it up."

"Humans tend to ignore what they do not like to hear." Spock acknowledged.

There was a pause.

"Was?"  George repeated. "Sulu was gay? You make it sound he switched or . . ."

Walter and George's face faltered.

"Hikaru Sulu died twenty-three years ago and his spouse died a year before him." Spock said, then he leaned  to the right appearing to be concerned. Then he looked in the direction of the two men. "I will explain to Jim that everyone has dopplegangers throughout the universe in different roles or as different people. Which will explain why most of the actors in the original series look exactly like our comrades."

"So what Nichelle told us is true regarding your retirement." George said.

"Indeed." Spock said.

"We should have a honorary club regarding meeting you two." Walter complained.

"Let's make a facebook group while at it." George said.

"Brilliant!" Walter said.

Spock took out a smaller pair of glasses.

"Excuse me," Spock said. "I must attend to a husband on the run."

Spock went past the two men following after Jim.

* * *

Jim stirred the soup, slowly, watching the noodles spin as the spoon moved. He dipped the spoon out then took a sip of it. He quickly picked up a glass then gulped it down. They had been on Earthline for a entire year. In that year they have mapped out the United States of America. They were currently holding off going to the European side of the planet. There was a sneeze from the back end of the RV.

"Bless you." Jim said.

"It is illogical I get a cold." Spock's voice was high pitched and his words were different.

Jim shook his head.

"Not your first cold." Jim said.

There was a moan from the back end.

"I do not like colds." Spock said.

Jim picked up the can of chicken noodle soup.

"I will pick up the cough drops--" Jim was interrupted by Spock.

"No, Jim, we are not picking  up cough drops!" Spock cut Jim off.

"Yes, we are," Jim replied, as Spock coughed. "Haven't you been hearing yourself?" He looked over at the direction of  Spock with a soft smile of his own that was classic. Classic as in the good old Kirk smile. "I am your husband. I have to take care of you."

"You are not going to pose as William Shagner." Spock said, his high pitch voice sounding horse.

"Shatner probably  has a cold this time of year." Jim said.

" _Jim,_ " Spock said. "A human his age can get bronchitis easily from a cold."

"So?" Jim said.  "He ought to be rich and have the money to get himself the best care possible to get rid of it."

"He will be eighty-nine this year." Spock said.

Jim whistled.

"Eighty-nine. . ." Jim dipped the spoon into the bowl. "That is impressive."

"Medical advancements can easily let him live to his nineties." Spock said. 

"But to his hundreds?" Jim asked.

"Not through his hundreds." Spock said.

"Let's say, if he did, hypothetically, in another hundred years he could be the oldest man on Earth." Jim said.

"Jim, there is a documented occurrence of a woman still alive from the 1900's. He will be quite far the second oldest human on Earth." Spock replied. Jim took out a bowl from the cabinet. "Most humans in their hundreds die before they hit 120." Spock coughed. Jim took out a box of kleanex placing it on the tray. Jim used the large spoon to put the contents the smaller bowl. "Logically, Bill wouldn't live to see 2100."

Jim used cooking gloves to place the bowl on the tray including a napkin and spoon.

"He is my actor," Jim said. "He will live to see his hundreds."

Jim picked up the tray as Spock moaned.

"Humans are illogical."  Spock said.

"Says the man married to a human!" Jim said, cheerfully walking down the hallway.

Jim  came into their quarters then sat down beside the bed. He put the tray on Spock's lap. Spock's nose was a bright green. He had a trash can full of napkins. His nose was still runny. Spock did not look very good.  His eyes were glassy. The cold had started exactly one day, three hours, forty-two minutes, and three seconds. Jim considered comming McCoy and asking him about how colds affected people on this planet. Jim was the one who got sick usually in the relationship and Spock would usually take care of him.

"Jim, this cold will be gone in exactly nine days," Spock said. "It will not escalate."

"I can't help but worry about you," Jim said. "You are an alien compared to this version of the cold."

" _T'hy'la_ , _T'hy'la_ ," Spock said, patting on Jim's hand. "Rest assured, any version of the cold I can weather it out." The look of concern did not fade from Jim's face. "Your concern is warranted but I am not one of the people who has a weak immune system."

The concern briefly faded from  Jim's face to be replaced by assurance and confidence. Spock took a sip from the soup using his spoon. Jim picked up the ipad then slid his finger on it. There was a page that read regarding Star Trek Generations and The Nexus. He saw Demora be mentioned.

"Have you been reading this forum while I have been asleep?" Jim asked.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Apparently the people believe it is your fate to enter this 'Nexus'." He took a sip looking over in the direction of Jim with a wary look. "And I do not wish to lose you to a timeless paradise."

"Oh, you won't," Jim said. "The only way you'll lose me is if I die before you."

Jim squeezed Spock's hand.

"I am afraid of losing you, Jim." Spock said.

Jim seemed to be comforted.

"As am I." Jim said.  "Spock. . . Do you still intend to submit your katra to the ancient hall of thought upon your death?"

"Affirmative." Spock replied.

"When you feel it is time. . ." Jim said. "Will you tell me?" Jim waved one hand. "You know." He flipped his hand sideways. "When one of us has to die. I want to be prepared. I have been living far longer than a average captain should be from my time and it is only thanks to _you_ that I have."  Spock's hand traveled from Jim's hand to the man's forearm than to his shoulder. "I want to go with you."

"For T'hy'la's," Spock said, his hand on Jim's left cheek.  "That can be arranged."

Jim leaned forward bringing himself into a kiss with the sick Vulcan. The kiss was broken off by Spock who coughed into his elbow. He had a coughing fit really. He took a tissue then sneezed into it. He had clear snot. Spock sighed, tossing it into the trash can. Spock felt unwell. Jim took the keys from the table then darted in the direction of the front.

"Jim!" Spock shouted,followed by a cough. "Do not go over the speeding limit!"

Jim sat down to the drivers seat.

"As if!" Jim pedaled to the metal with a determined expression on his face.

Spock was able to eat his soup without spilling it.

* * *

A hundred some years ago when Spock, Jim,and McCoy served on the same starship being the original _Enterprise_ it was not much of a impossibility that the trio would be captured. Several times McCoy lost Jim and Spock on numerous occasions. So one day he requested Scotty and Chapel to create two life beacon tracker device's. It took them a month to get done when they were about to finish their five year mission.

Scotty patented it after making a third, of course.

The trackers were put in their necks by McCoy during surgery after they came back in bad shape. Two years later the trackers had to be replaced. McCoy took the opportunity yet again when the pair landed in med bay with sufficient injuries. He hypoed them, removed the trackers, and put in new trackers that could do software updates. The trackers have been working ever since them.  McCoy could look at the screen and be rest assured they were not in mortal danger when on the look out for them. McCoy didn't look at it after the last time they served on the _Enterprise A_.

Old, yet insanely cute these days.

McCoy looked at the screen one day. Their lifesigns alarmed him, apparently. His eyebrows furrowed. They were enjoying their retirement on Earthline. A perfectly boring but eventful planet where alien activity was unknown and people claimed "Aliens did it!" for everything in history. It actually amused the good old country doctor. There was even a meme regarding the idea of aliens employing their presence in front of humans. The fuzzy haired dark man on the screen, hands spread out, and the text "Aliens did it!". It gave McCoy a good laugh. Because for all they knew, they were damn right. The preservers had a hand in their history most likely.

Before McCoy knew it, he had packed some hypos labeled for illnesses he was aware of on that planet. They could be having the illness rough lately. He put it into his backpack, packed what few belongings he had which was basically a cookbook, some clothes, socks, boxers, and some other belongings being holophotographs. He hitched a ride from a couple Klingons going past the planet headed toward one called Marzee. Which was red planet beside Earthline.

"So what brings you here, Admiral McCoy?" Captain Reion asked.

"Some friends of mine are just that ill." McCoy said.

"Hm?" Reion raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to spill it out for you?" McCoy asked, glaring back at him.

"Why of course, we don't know exactly everything about you." It was sarcasm.

"Spock and Jim."  McCoy said.

"Ah, they were fine warriors." Reion said, with a nod.

"Eh. I cannot say they are the same warriors you heard of." McCoy said.

"They fought against many Klingons well with honor." Reion said.

"Hundred years ago, kid, wait, how old are you?" McCoy asked.

"Thirty-seven." Reion replied.

"We are not that resilient and strong against Klingons these days, except for Spock, bein' Vulcan and all." McCoy said.

"Captain, we have come into  the area of the doctor's requested beam down." Communications officer Corter, daughter of Quono, informed from the front end.

"Prepare for beam down." Reion said.

"Thank you, Captain Reion." McCoy stood up picking up his backpack.

"Qapla'!" Reion said.

Before McCoy's eyes his surrounding's changed from the inside of a Klingon Shuttle to a bright scenery set by the sea. He turned around to see the parked RV painted with the text of 'Star Trek' in bright colors of the rainbow. His eyes adjusted to the scenery around him. He saw several beach houses, a road right up ahead,there were seagulls in the air, and the wind blew against McCoy. McCoy looked down to see he was in the sand. McCoy sighed, then headed in the direction of the front door.

There was dirt along the wheels and a missing side mirror.

There was even a stop sign poking from the left wheel.

"Oh dear."  McCoy grew even more alarmed.

McCoy arrived at the door then knocked on it.

"If you value your health do not enter!"

"What he said!"

McCoy narrowed his eyes at the door hearing the two different but familiar voices that sounded unwell. Of course they did not bother getting vaccinations! They thought nothing would happen to them because they are Mr Spock and Captain Kirk but only Ambassador Spock and Admiral  Kirk. _Good thin' I tracked them_ , McCoy thought. McCoy opened the door to a room of coughing and sneezing. McCoy saw two bags of cough drops that were not the right dose to get rid of a bad cough.

"You got the wrong bag of cough drops, Jim!" McCoy hollered.

There was Jim's nervous laughter inbetween coughs.

"Leo--" Cough! "Ard?"

McCoy headed down the hall then came to the doors. He opened one up to see the two men cuddled up together in bed with plenty of tissues all over the place. Spock appeared to be tired. Jim, was, ill appealing. Spock was the one who appeared to be the worst. McCoy took out a new version of the medical tricorder then  used it to scan Spock's condition. He was right. His cold had escalated.

"How did you find us?" Jim asked, with a horse voice.

McCoy scanned Jim next.

"You got a cold and Spock has bronchitis," McCoy put down the book bag. "I have a scanner for the two of that I have not used since nearly a hundred years ago." Spock weakly raised an eyebrow. "I started trackin' you before the five year mission ended."

Jim sneezed.

"Ah ha--" Jim coughed. "Hah."

McCoy took out a pill and a hypospray.

"I am drivin' in the exchange you two sleep!"  McCoy said.

Spock and Jim nodded.

"Anything." Jim said.

McCoy handed Spock the pill then applied the hypospray to Jim's neck. Jim and Spock were apparently undressed in bed together. McCoy picked up a folded piece of paper as he gathered the tissue until he saw that it was a square piece of paper but a huge map. McCoy quickly folded it back into its original state then put it back on the counter.  He put in a new trash bag. He drove to the nearest gas station, tossed the old bag into a dumpster, and put new gas into the RV. He had to pay for that. So it was a good thing Spock had his currency replicator on the table.  McCoy bought more kleanex, some healthy snacks, a lot of water, and some sweet tea.

He returned from the gas station then made his way into the RV.

McCoy looked at the nearby mirror.

"Joe was right," McCoy said, looking back at himself combing his hand through his brown hair. "I actually look good with colored hair!"

McCoy got into the RV closing the door behind him. He saw a new stickler on the window at the drivers side that hadn't been there. He gently took it off seeing what it read. His eyes widened. They were going to Canada? Good thing he brought a universal translator. It was very human hand writing that was cursive. The 'i' was dotted complete by a circle. Very cute. But it was Spock's hand writing.  McCoy looked over his shoulder in the direction of the closed door.  McCoy brought the box of kleanex into the back room, opened the door slightly, where he saw Spock with his arms wrapped around Jim and his head on the man's shoulder. McCoy placed the  kleanex on the table beside the padd then closed the door. He went to the refrigerator and refilled it. McCoy put the bag into the trashcan. McCoy went to the driving section of the RV. McCoy turned the RV on, set the chair up,  and the GPS systems came to life.

"Welcome to the Enterprise RV systems." Came a female voice.

"He named it after the girl." McCoy said, in shock.

"My name is Enterprise and you are new. Who are you?" Enterprise asked.

"Admiral Leonard McCoy." McCoy said. "Your owners are sick."

And it was _sapient_.

"The directions to Canada will be on the screen." Enterprise said.

On the blue screen appeared directions. Pavel and Hikaru would have loved it, truly, in the advancement of RV's. Being the driver while the machine was the navigator. Then again Pavel wouldn't trust the directions while Hikaru would faithfully follow it then end up getting lost because Pavel told him otherwise. It made a smile come on the old man's face.  It was a sad kind of smile. He went into auto-pilot following the directions laid out by Enterprise. It would be a long day when McCoy would see them again.

* * *

They were outside camping, this time no Enterprise in orbit waiting for them. Though there was her name sake in the camping area. There were two tents. Apparently Jim and Spock came with a extra tent in the case that they somehow lost their first tent. They slept together in the same tent, however. The flickering flames had died out. They were in Yosemite, once more.  They were making their final visit to a destination they went with their two long gone friends.

"We're out of marshmallows." Spock said.

"Again?"  Jim asked.

"Yes, again." Spock said, holding the package upside down.

"I'll get some more." Jim got up then trudged his way to the RV.

"Leonard. . ." Spock said. "Thank you."

McCoy had his marshmallow over the flame with two pieces of cookies on the rock beside him. He looked over in the direction of the old Vulcan. Not often did he thank the doctor. There were crickets out at night. The world was in the safe hands of the first female president in history. They had been attempting to avoid the cast completely due to McCoy being with them. Spock believed they would die right then and there seeing a dead man. Jim thought they would faint. McCoy just asked, "Who are we talkin' about again?" lost in the conversation and then the conversation would end right there with Spock changing the subject by making a suggestion where to go next.

"For saving your green ass and his golden butt," McCoy said. "I would do it any day."

Spock sighed.

"I believe we do not have much time left on this land of existence." Spock voiced his concern. "I was afraid. . . that I would die while Jim was sick."

McCoy appeared to be baffled.

"It can kill you but you are a Vulcan," McCoy said. "It would have a hard time doing that."

Spock sat across from the doctor.

"And I must warn you," Spock said. "Jim intends to go with me."

McCoy's hands were trembling.

"Goin' where?" McCoy asked.

"You know where." Spock said.

"So. . ." McCoy lowered his stick. "He has arrangements to make."

Spock looked in the direction of the RV then back to the doctor.

"We want you to have our bodies buried in the Kirk family plot," Spock said. "You are a fond friend of ours."

McCoy briefly closed his eyes then reopened them.

"I knew this day would come," McCoy said. "But not this way. I am not your doctor anymore,Spock."

"According to our wills," Spock said. "You are our doctor and our trusted family member."

"What about your grandchildren?" McCoy asked.

"We have discussed that," Spock said. "Our belongings deemed historical will go to a museum or be handed down to a Kirkian."  McCoy had a sad expression on his face. "I assume you have attended with a Vulcan counselor regarding my presence in your skull."

"Unlike Jim, I may have to outlive you." McCoy said, with a sad sigh.  "I just never thought it would be so soon." He looked up in the direction of the Vulcan with a hopeful expression on his face. "Is it not soon?"

"Affirmative," Spock said. "But I felt you should know."

"Why?" McCoy asked. "Because we share a meld connection?"

Spock nodded.

"Unfortunately,"  Spock said. "It will hurt."

A smile grew on the doctor's face.

"I can live with that." McCoy said.

"You dyed your hair and brought 100% of it back," Spock said. "I am curious as to why. You insisted several times that you would not."

McCoy sighed.

"I got to see what happened to someone like me who refused that kind of treatment," McCoy said. "Except. . ." There was a short pause between them. He looked up from the ground toward Spock. "She was my patient. It was five months ago. .  . It was a medical conference. Someone bombed it. She died before we could get the proper medical attention. With all the new equipment we had,we couldn't save her, so new and it failed us. I couldn't save her. Fortunately we had a holoprogram named Joe Voyager who managed to communicate with the outside world." He shook his head. "We could have lost more people that day without him. I can still remember their screams. The filth. The panic. The hysteria. The dust unsettled. And the injuries I suffered from the collapse. The blood. . . It is just not . . .."

McCoy stopped from saying any further.

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

McCoy sighed.

"How lon' does it take for one bag of marshmallows?" McCoy asked, leaning toward his side.

The door to the RV flipped open.

"I FOUND THE IPHONE!" Jim proudly said, holding two bags of marshmallows.

"Ah." Spock said. "He is insistent we show them our fun side."

"Them?" McCoy asked.

"Civilians," Spock said. "By singing . . ."

"CAMPFIRE SONGS!" Jim sat down onto a log inbetween his three songs. He propped the iphone up on a boulder using a object to keep it up. "We start with . . ." Jim tossed two marshmallows to Spock and two to Bones. "The more we get together."

"What a mood brightener," Bones said. "And what kind of song is that? Never heard of it."

Jim tapped on the screen.

"Spock, you go first." Jim said, putting the marshmallow onto the stick.

"Since we never had a proper camping with friends," Spock began. "Jim and I have taken the liberty to memorize at least the legitimately good songs." Spock turned his head in the direction of his mate. "You turn."

  
_The more we get together_

_Together, together_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be_

_Cause your friends are my friends_

_And my friends are your friends_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be_

 

And then Spock continued.

  
_The more we play together_

_Together, together_

_The more we play together_

_The happier we'll be_

_Cause your friends are my friends_

_And my friends are your friends_

_The more we play together_

_The happier we'll be_

 

Then Jim added.

 

_The more we dance together_

_Together, together_

_The more we dance together_

 

They paused, looking onto McCoy, with wiggling eyebrows.

"The happier we'll be?" McCoy finished.

The two men grinned like **mad**.

  
_Cause your friends are my friends_  
_And my friends are your friends_  
_The more we dance together_  
_The happier we'll be_

 

"The more we get together." McCoy joined in.

Then the three men were singing a campfire song together.

 

_Together, together_

_The more we get together_

_The happier we'll be_

_Cause your friends are my friends_

_And my friends are your friends_

_The more we dance together_

_The happier we'll be_

 

"What's next?"  McCoy asked, bemused.

"I left that to Spock," Jim said, as Spock took out his lute from behind the log. "I trust he find a good song."

"I dedicate this to the Alpha crew of the Enterprise," Spock said. "And to our dear . . . Bones."

Bones could feel his cheeks redden.

"Aww." Jim dawwed.

 

_Make new friends,_

_but keep the old._

_One is silver,_

_the other is gold._

 

McCoy was leaned forward while Jim was beaming at it.

 

_A circle is round,_

_it has no end._

_That's how long,_

_I will be your friend._

 

McCoy's jaw dropped.

 

_A fire burns bright,_

_it warms the heart._

_We've been friends,_

_from the very start._

 

Tears came up the edges of McCoy's eyes and Jim seemed to be tearing up.

 

_You have one hand,_

_I have the other._

_Put them together,_

_We have each other._

_Silver is precious,_

_Gold is too._

_I am precious,_

_and so are you._

 

His fingers strummed the cords.

 

 _You help me,_  
_and I'll help you_  
_and together_  
_we will see it through._

 

McCoy was at a loss for words.

 

 _The sky is blue_  
_The Earth is green_  
_I can help_  
_to keep it clean_

 

Jim joined in, late.

 

_Across the land_

_Across the sea_

_Friends forever_

_We will always be._

 

Spock strumming the lute.

"Ah Spock, Jim," McCoy said, wiping a tear off. "You really know how to make a full man cry." He shook his head. "But. . ." He had a smile spreading on his face. "I have a better song."

Spock tossed McCoy his lute.

McCoy caught it.

"I don't know how to play a damn lute." McCoy said.

"It is like a guitar," Spock acknowledged. "I have seen you play a guitar."

"You are a good player." Jim agreed.

"And if Nyota was here," Spock added. "She would happily comment your skills."

"Eh," McCoy said. "I have not been playin' in decades."

"Give it a shot, Bones, just for us." Jim begged.

"Please." Spock plead.

McCoy sighed.

"Fine." McCoy set the lute up and began to strum at it lightly.

 

_There was once a man,_

_Who came out of a bitter divorce,_

_He had failed to save a colony,_

_He grafted successfully with brain,_

_And his daughter was out of the academy._

 

McCoy sighed.

 

_Then he met a beaming ray of sun,_

_A lizard capable of speaking,_

_Always by the sun's side,_

_With a phone that could speak,_

 

_A navigational device,_

_A guide to instruct him where to go,_

_His anti-virus program keeping the machine alive,_

_A bag full of medical supplies,_

 

_This ray of sun took the shape of a man,_

_The lizard became a alien humanoid with pointy ears,_

_The navigational device became a young boy,_

_His walking eye dog turned into a Asian Man,_

_His phone became a young black woman,_

_His medical supplies became a woman who helped him take care of others,_

_And the anti-virus program became engineer,_

_The surroundings became a ship,_

 

_Found himself where he could be transported to help people,_

_The method was doubtful,_

_But those around him reassured him,_

_That it will be okay to go through the transporter,_

_And so he did._

 

_And he did._

_The lizard alien could always be seen wherever the sun man was,_

_The doctor chased after them,_

_And they made him live more than he ever did,_

_The navigator,_

_The helmsmen,_

_The nurse,_

_The communications officer,_

_The engineer,_

_Became a family._

 

_Because we are,_

_We are,_

_We are,_

_Family._

 

_The weirdest,_

_Weirdest,_

_Oddest,_

_Oddest,_

_Illogical family ever seen._

McCoy stopped singing followed by a applause from the two older men.

"That was a remarkably profound and deep song." Spock said.

"Why thank you," McCoy said. "I improvised."

"I was put under the impression that you were dead by the inside when you came aboard the _Enterprise._ " Jim said.

"I was," McCoy said. "But you two helped me."

McCoy handed it to Jim who handed it Spock. Jim paused the video.

"Leonard," Spock said. "We have something of great importance to inform you of."

"We have counterparts here," Jim said. "Though Spock's,Scotty's, and yours are dead. So is Chapel."

"Which means Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota's, and Jim's counterparts are all that are left." Spock said.

"We met them," Jim said. "Respectively in different locations."

"Indeed." Spock said.

"Walter Koenig portrays Mr Chekov and George Takei portrays Mr Sulu," Jim said. "My counterpart is William Shatner."

"He loves to make fun of himself." Spock said. "I had the unfortunate opportunity to meet him."

" _By accident_ ," Jim said. "And Bill talked to Spock like he was Leonard Nimoy."

"He is an actor, Jim." Spock added. "He must have been terrified."

"And he didn't even bat an eye at seeing a dead man." Jim continued. "I stayed out of the way."

"Because you were impersonating Denny Crane." Spock added.

Jim beamed.

"Damn right," Jim said. "It was my duty to defend a transgender from being fired wrongfully. And I won the case!"

"And did you violate the prime directive?" McCoy asked.

"Negative." The two men said.

"At least Jim thinks so." Spock sad. "No one believes proof these days. Believes it is hoax."

There were two tents in the background. There was laughter heard in the background from the three old men. The flickering flame seen from the firepit flickered and waved. They were talking about old times.  Then the discussion shifted to where they wanted to go next after Yosemite. And where they would go after Earthline. Spock and Jim reassured Bones they will go to a Federation planet with warp drive. The three men went into their tents.

"Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Jim."

"Good night,Leonard."

"Good night, Spock."

"Night,T'hy'la."

* * *

"I can't believe we just mapped the easy parts of this planet in two years." Jim said, after they had sold their RV.

The RV had a backdoor room that could be arranged in any format such as being extended and widened up for a room of many skinny people like a dozen or so dancing around a pole. Their mornings had started by waking up at 3:30 AM with McCoy doing the cooking. Breakfast all ready made. Laundry being done in the laundry machine. A shower made for four people. McCoy took his showers before they did. His hair messy, a towel wrapped around his waist. Jim noticed that McCoy was indeed thin as Spock had once informed him. He was thin as a stick.

"We spent one year of our lives in that transport," Spock said. "We may need to have some down time upon our return."

"Where do we go next?" Jim asked.

"Perhaps Bajora,Betazed, or Vulcan," Spock said. "Maybe Qo'Nos 2 or Romulus."

"You got the map, Spock?" McCoy asked, taking his small packed backpack from the vehicle.

"I have detailed passages of the planet's hidden locations," Spock said. "And the very map of several continents."

"Mission successful, Mr Spock?" Jim asked, taking Spock's hand.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "We will be picked up in three minutes by the passing star fleet vessel."

"Not the Enterprise this time!" McCoy said. "I made a call."

"Oh," Jim said. "Then who is picking us up?"

"Excelsior B." McCoy said.  "Captain Data looks forward to meeting you."

"As do I." Spock said. "I have been meaning to speak with him."

There was a beeping sound coming from McCoy's pocket. He took it out.

"Ah," McCoy said. "You might be wrong about how long we'll be beamed." He flipped open the old styled communicator. "This is McCoy here."

"There is an unexpected Ion Storm," Data's voice overheard. "I am giving you a head start warning. I am assured by my science officer and head engineer that it will not affect your patterns but it could affect beaming up just one of you."

A smile grew on the old captain's face as he shared a glance with Spock.

"Why not?" Jim asked.

McCoy shared a long glance with the two men then he sighed. Spock seemed to be awaiting to be beamed up. They were wearing glasses. Spock was wearing a black sweatshirt over a blue long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck and black pants that ended at his ankle. He had on a small hat on his head. His glasses were more circular than before. Jim had on a bright pink shirt with pants that ended at his shoes. Spock had a backpack strapped to his shoulders.

"All right," McCoy said. "One to beam up."

McCoy closed the communicator.

"I never did meet Nyota's counterpart. . ." McCoy said. "What is she like?"

"Like sugar." Spock replied as McCoy vanished before his eyes.

The melodic sound came from him.

"She is a sweet actress." Jim fondly said, as Spock vanished followed by a melodic tone and in a blue light.

Jim's hand was still in the position it had been with Spock, then he too, vanished in a blue haze of light.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
